Anissa (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Anissa and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Anissa (Anise in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic In Anissa is a very kind and soft-spoken girl who resides at Souffle Farm. She has a very "dreamy" outlook on things, but is also very serious when it comes to her perspectives and her goals. She not only works on the farm, but is also practicing in medicine and can be found hanging around the Clinic. She is the daughter of Craig and Ruth, the owners of Souffle Farm. The rival for Anissa is Jin. First Meeting When you first start the game, Mayor Hamilton will assign you to work at Souffle Farm for a few days whilst your house is being built. After your first day of working there, you will return back inside to go to sleep and a cut scene will occur in which you meet Anissa. The following conversation will then take place: Anissa: "Hello, I haven't seen you around here. What are you doing at Souffle Farm?" You: 'For best results: ''"Visiting until my house is built." '''Anissa: "Oh, I see! So you're moving here to the island? That's great. I hope Dad isn't giving you a hard time. I'm Anissa. My parents run this farm. So, what's your name?" You: '''Proceed to tell her your name. '''Anissa: ''"Nice to meet you, ____."'' You: '''Bows. '''Anissa: ''"This isn't the best of times on the island. People are getting frustrated."'' Squiggly appears over head. You: '... '''Anissa: '"But I believe it'll all work out if everyone works together." Smiles. "You can help make a difference, ____!" 'You: '''Music notes appear over your head. '''Anissa: '''Hands over Farming For Beginners. ''"Please take this. I hope it'll be helpful to you." '''You: '''Jump in glee. '''Anissa: ''"You can read books by examining your bookshelf. Once you have a house, that is. Please take a look at that book when you get the chance. Waves goodbye. '''You: '''Waves goodbye. Schedule '''Regular Day ''Before Marriage:' 6:00 AM - 1:00 PM: Souffle Farm 2:00 PM - 4:00 PM: Ganache Mine District 4:00 PM - 6:00 AM: Souffle Farm '''Regular Day ''After Marriage (if married to Jin):' 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: Leaving Jin's House 8:00 AM- 9:00 AM: Caramel River District 9:00 AM - 10:00 AM: Waffle Town 10:00 AM - 4:00 PM: General Store 4:00 PM - 6:00 AM: Jin's Home Loves and Likes '''Loves:' *Herb Tea *Shining Perfume *Blue Perfume *Yogurt Drink *Pickled Eggplant *Pickled Turnip *Blue Herb *Shining Baumkuchen *Pontata root Likes: *Strawberries *Herbs *Flowers *Pickled dishes *Very Berry juice *Tomato juice *Lavender *Cheese *Morning Glory *Perfume *Honey *Blue Pissed Flowers *Lily *Rose *Pinkcat (aka. Pink Panther) *Sunflower *Perfect Goat Milk *Perfect Milk Disikes: *Cocktails *Failed Dishes *Junk Ore *Fodder *Feed *Bamboo Shoots *Scrap Iron Family Father: *Craig Mother: *Ruth Brother: *Taylor Murrige Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Anissa standing there. The following conversation will take place: Anissa: 'Smiles. ''"Hello, how are you?" Pulls out a Green Herb. "It's not much, but this is a special herb that can keep you alert. You can make tea out of it." '''You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the green herb. '' '''Anissa: '"It's nothing, really, just something I found in my garden. I hope you make good use of it." Bows. "I'm going now." 4-Heart Event Talk to Anissa before 11:00 AM on a sunny day and she will ask you to meet her at the beach for a date at 12:00 PM. Make sure you're down the stairs by On the Hook by 12:50 PM in order to see the event. The following conversation will take place: Anissa: "Good afternoon." Smiles. "Well, let's eat." You: '''Nods. You then both appear happily sitting together overlooking the ocean. '''Anissa: ''"'I hope the taste agrees with you. I'm rather shy about my cooking abilities... Please eat as much as you want. You don't have to eat what you don't like."'' You: For best results: "It's ALL good!" Anissa: ''"Oh, how admirable. You don't have any reservations about food? Personally, I can't stand raw fish." '''You: '''Music notes appear over your head. Hearts appear over hers. After the date... '''Anissa: '"I am delighted that you ate all of it. Thank you! I hope we can have lunch again like this some time. Well, I'll be off now." ''Bows. '''You: '''Waves goodbye. 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Anissa standing there. The following conversation will take place: '''Anissa: '"Hello. How are you, today?" Pulls out Super Stay Awake. "This is an energy drink I made. It helps you stay alert." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Super Stay Awake. Anissa: ''"It's nothing, really. Remember, though, a good night's sleep is the best way to stay awake! All right, see you!"'' 6-Heart Event Talk to Anissa before 11:00 AM on a sunny day and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's tree. Anissa: "I have been feeling a bit... strange lately. I can't help thinking about you, ____... I have finally realized that... I am... in love with you... You: For best results: "I'm delighted!" Anissa: ''"Yes! I am delighted as well... Thank you so much. '' You: 'Nod. '''Anissa: '♥ Blushes."It's enough that you heard me out, but also feeling the same way... I can't explain the feeling. Thank you so much for today." Runs off. '''You: ♥ '''Blushes.Giant Heart comes out of your head. Anissa's Request Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Anissa standing there. The following conversation will take place: '''Anissa: ''"Good morning, ____. Sorry to bother you so early in the morning. Sweats. '''You: '''Nods. '''Anissa: '"Actually, I'm here to ask you a favor." You: '? '''Anissa: '''Pulls out a bag of Snowflake Flower seeds. ''"I'd like you to grow this flower. ...I couldn't get it to grow, but I thought you might be able to, ____." '''You: For best results: "You got it!" Anissa: '''With gratitude. ''"Thank you! ''Hands over seeds. ''"Bring it to me when it blooms, please? Thanks! ''Walks away. Later, when you return her with a Snowflake Flower... '''Anissa: ''"Oh, wow, it bloomed! Thank you so much!"'' You: 'Hands over flower. '''Anissa: '"I can see you're a great rancher and gardener, ____. ''♥ ''I truly appreciate what you did for me." Heart Lines '''0 Hearts: 1 Heart: Oh my, you look well today . That's good 2 Hearts: Just try your best, and I'm sure you'll do well. I have a good feeling! 3 Hearts: My younger brother is mischievous, but once he puts his mind to doing something, he won't give up. 4 Hearts: 5 Hearts: 6 Hearts: , I'm relieved to see that you're well. It's quite strange. 7 Hearts: I'm anxious until I know you are doing well. Please watch out for yourself. 8 Hearts: .... What am I to you? I've been thinking about that lately.... 9 Hearts: Everyday you are becoming more and more precious to me, and I can't live without you! 10 Hearts: My feelings have getten strong for you. I love you, ______ Thats all I have to say. Proposal After acheiving all of Anissa's heart events, show her the blue feather and the following conversation will take place: Anissa: ''"What? I can't do this here! Let's go somewhere else.'' Relocate to Daren's Tree. Anissa: '♥ "It's a genuine blue feather... Are you really sure? Do you really want to marry me?"'' 'You: '''Nods. '''Anissa: '''Blushes, takes the blue feather. ''"...I'm delighted! So, so delighted! This is like a dream come true! '''Both: '''Blush, then proceed to kiss. http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/5392/anissaproposing.th.png Marriage Lines '''Beginning: Marriage is something that's going to take some time to get used to! 9 Hearts: Take care of yourself. Though I may be inexperienced, I hope you'll accept me as I am. 10 Hearts: No matter how many years go by, I'll always be by your side. Even if I was reborn, I would still fall in love with you. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Anissa will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have glasses, wear green, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick. The girl's hair will be light brown and pulled back into low-set pigtails and will have two stray bangs. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. The rival for Anissa's affection is Jin. Rival Events ''2-Heart Event'' The first rival event between Anissa and Jin is at the Clinic. If you are playing as a boy, you must have 2 hearts with Jin, likewise, if you are playing as a girl you must have 2 hearts with Anissa to activate this event. Anissa is at the clinic due to her unexpectedly collapsing. Anissa scolds herself for not paying enough attention, but says she needs to go back to work. Jin refuses to let her go, but Anissa insists on not taking no for an answer. When Jin wins the argument, Anissa comments that he is rather stubborn. Jin politely agrees. ''3-Heart Event'' The second rival event between Anissa and Jin is at the Clinic. If you are playing as a boy, you must have 3 hearts with Jin, likewise, if you are playing as a girl, you must have 3 hearts with Anissa to activate this event. Jin becomes sick for a change, and Anissa is amused by the situation. She playfully banters the health-conscience doctor for getting a cold, telling him, "this is really a case of not practicing what you preach, isn't it?" Jin, quite displeased with himself, agrees with Anissa's statement, solemnly acknowledging his "careless" blunder. Anissa continues on with the conversation by cheerfully mentioning that the medicine she made has worked very well, even if it is a little bitter. A tad annoyed, Jin brings mention to Anissa's seemingly chipper attitude. But Anissa shrugs the accusation off saying that Jin must be imagining things, and that she is just worried about him. She then points out that Jin's fever is going down. Anissa, being the hard-working woman that she is, has things to tend to and announces her departure. Jin stops her by timidly inquiring her to "wait a minute". Anissa is baffled and asks what he needs. Jin:' "....Would you stay with me?"' Completely (and understandably) oblivious to the real request here Anissa replys, ".... I'm a bit busy, but I'll come visit you again tomorrow." And then, (awwwww) Jin tells Anissa that is not the intended directive here, he actually meant that he wants her to stay with him.... forever. They both blush; a heart flashes betweem them. Rival Marriage The wedding will take place a week after Jin and Anissa's 3-heart event. You will walk out your front door and Mayor Hamilton will be outside. Hamilton tells you that Jin and Anissa's wedding is today, and then he escorts you to the Church. When you arrive at the Church, you are instructed to sit down with the other guests, such as Ruth, Craig, Taylor and Irene. Not long after you sit down, Anissa and Jin come walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. They both proclaim 'I do." They proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss, and the wedding ends with the guests' congratulations in out in front of the Church. Wooo! Rival Child After triggering the two rival events between Anissa and Jin resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Van. (NOTE! Although there is another HM character named Van in other games who's known too for having black hair and glasses, and as a travelling merchant, the two Vans are in no way related to each other.) {C = The coversation that takes place is below = Jin:' "....Would you stay with me?"' Completely (and understandably) oblivious to the real request here Anissa replys, ".... I'm a bit busy, but I'll come visit you again tomorrow." And then, (awwwww) Jin tells Anissa that is not the intended directive here, he actually meant that he wants her to stay with him.... forever. They both blush and a heart flashes betweem them. Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instructed by the mayor to sit down along with other guests such as Ruth, Craig, Taylor and Irene. Soon Anissa and Jin are seen walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. They both proclaim 'I do." and then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss with the event ending in the guests' congratulations. Wooo! Rival Child After triggering the two rival events between Anissa and Jin resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Van. (NOTE! Although there is another HM character named Van in other games who's known too for having black hair and glasses, and as a travelling merchant, the two Vans are in no way related to each other.) Additional Information Coming soon. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Anissa's alternate outfit is composed of a light purple turtleneck sweater, a dark purple shawl and a green ribbon. The pattern on her apron has changed, and she is now wearing a pair of brown boots. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes